The Streak
by Red Witch
Summary: Inspired by a Ray Stevens song, Pietro gets a bit too hyper for the Brotherhood's own good!


**The disclaimer telling you I don't own X-men Evolution Characters has been stolen again! What do these guys do with these things? Anyway I was listening to a Ray Stevens tape and this song came on…it gave me ideas.**

**The Streak**

"I AM SO BORED!" Pietro snapped. He paced around drinking soda. "I'm bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…"

"We know, we know, we know, we know…" Todd rolled his eyes as he watched TV. "Just siddown and watch TV."

"I don't wanna do that!" Pietro tossed the empty can away and grabbed another soda. "I want some excitement, adventure! Some fun! Something besides another exciting episode of "Lance Moons over Kitty" or a game of "Will Blob Eat it!" 

"That reminds me," Todd said. "We haven't played that game in a long time!"

"I'm game if you are," Fred said. 

"AGGGH!" Pietro whizzed around. "I am sick of this crummy little town where nothing interesting happens!"

"Well nothing if you don't count our little war with the X-Geeks, mutant powers running amok, and one of the teachers at school turning into a rampaging monster," Todd remarked. 

"Well I have had it!" Pietro threw the can away and drank another can. "It's been too quiet for too long around here! It's time we shook things up around here! Had some fun! Go wild and crazy!"

"We could do Sock Puppet Theater again!" Fred suggested.

"Why oh why do I even bother!" Pietro threw up his hands. "I gotta do something soon! I'm going stir crazy!"

"No you're just plain crazy," Lance sighed. He looked over. "How many of those sodas are left?" 

"Here ya go," Pietro tossed him one. "It's not as if I have anything else to do around here!"

"Thanks," Lance replied. Before he drank he looked at the label. His eyes grew wide. "Ultimate Jolt Cola? Pietro how many of this stuff did you drink?"

"Only a dozen," Pietro tapped his foot at super speed. 

"Oh," Lance said. He leaned over and whispered to Todd. "Get the net."

"Whoo," Tabitha walked in. "It's really warm tonight! You okay Speedy, you look kinda hot?"

"Oh yeah well I am so hot!" Pietro threw off his sweatshirt and waved it above his head. "In more ways than one baby! Woo hoo!"

"Take it off! Take it off!" Tabitha chanted.

"Keep it on! Keep it on!" Lance shouted. 

"Jealous Lance?" Pietro laughed as he threw off his undershirt. 

"Okay Pietro calm down," Lance put up his hands. "Toad how's that net coming?"

"It's so warm!" Pietro zipped around. 

"Well you running around isn't going to help," Todd said. "I can't find the net anywhere!"

"Hey I've got a great idea!" Pietro laughed. He ran outside. They followed him. He was setting up some sprinklers on the lawn. With a spin, he discarded his jeans. 

"Oh great," Lance sighed. "Here we go again."

"Hey don't stop him!" Tabitha laughed. "I'm enjoying the view!" 

Pietro zipped around laughing maniacally. He turned on the sprinklers and ran through them. "This is fun!"

"Yeah if you're two or something," Todd cracked. "Come on Pietro, put your clothes back on and come inside."

"No way! I'm gonna have some fun! It's twister time! See ya!" Pietro took off in a twister blowing leaves everywhere. He disappeared in a flash. 

"Great, just what we need. A hyper Pietro running around in his underwear," Lance sighed.

"Uh, not exactly," Todd picked up a discarded pair of underwear from the lawn. 

"Oh well that's just perfect," Lance threw up his hands.

"So we goin' after him?" Todd asked.

"No!" Lance went back inside. "And if anybody asks we never heard of him!" 

"Yeah something tells me we're better off finding out what he does on the evening news," Todd grumbled. 

Early the next morning the phone rang. Lance stumbled downstairs. "Whaddya want?" He muttered into the phone. 

"ALVERS!" 

"Summers turn the volume down," Lance winced. "What do you want? It's too early to spar with you. Even for me."

"Your lunatic friend caused a lot of trouble last night!"

"Which one?"

"Quicksilver, or should I say Quickstreaker!" 

"Oh him," Lance sighed. "What did he do? Moon the Professor?"

"You know we're getting tired of covering up for your actions!" Scott snarled. "If we hadn't…"

"Hold on a second," Lance said. "I need to do something. Here's some music while you wait." He placed the phone near the radio and turned it on. He let it play for a minute. Then he shut the radio off and picked up the phone again. "You still there? I remembered what I had to do. This!" He slammed the phone down onto the receiver. "Okay everybody up! Meeting time!" 

"What's going on?" Todd yawned as he hopped in. 

"Pietro's gone nuts," Lance groaned as the others followed him. 

"So what else is new?" Fred asked. 

"Oh my," Tabitha entered the living room. "I found him. Ooh. Yummy."

Pietro was curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. He was also completely naked. "Oh great," Todd covered his eyes. "Just what I want to see first thing in the morning."

"There goes my appetite," Fred muttered.

"Terrific," Lance rolled his eyes. "Now we have a nudist in the house."

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Tabitha giggled. She took out a pocket camera and snapped a few photos. "This will come in handy later."

"Tabby cut it out," Lance threw a blanket over Pietro. "Better check the news. See what kind of damage he did."

Todd turned on the news. Trish Trilby the newscaster was on. "Last night's freak tornado hit Bayville pretty hard last night. It appeared during a high school football game and caused extensive damage. Although several spectators and football players received minor injuries there were no fatalities. Meteorologists are puzzled." There were several scenes on the screen. Principal Kelly in a tree. Duncan and several football players covered in garbage. Risty trapped underneath a bench and other large boards. A typical scene of damage, devastation and mayhem. 

"Oh boy," Fred groaned. 

Pietro yawned contentedly. "Oh Pietro," Lance said sweetly. Then in a harsher tone he snapped. "Get up you lunatic!"

"I got up yesterday," Pietro grumbled, pulling the blanket over him. 

"Pietro, get up," Lance ordered. "We need to have a little talk."

"Talk all you like, just don't expect me to listen," Pietro muttered. 

"I'm warning you Pietro," Lance said. "Get up now, or else!"

"Yeah right," Pietro grumbled. "Like you could do anything to me."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Todd rubbed his hands together.

"Fine, just remember you brought this on yourself," Lance grabbed the edge of the blanket. "Tabby get ready. On three. One, two…" He yanked the blanket off Pietro. "Three!" 

"Huh?" Pietro muttered sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "What was that?" He looked and saw Tabitha with her camera. He lay back. "Tabby what are you doing and why is there a draft in…uh oh…"

He looked down at himself just as Tabitha took another picture. "EEEEK!" He yelped then ran to his room at super speed. They all burst out laughing. 

"Hey Tabby make sure you get a lot of copies," Lance laughed. "I have a feeling that they are gonna come in handy!" 

"Can you say blackmail?" Todd laughed. "I knew you could!" 


End file.
